Miraculous oneshots
by LunaStar07
Summary: Collection of one-shots about mainly centered on one of our miraculous heroes, Marinette.
1. Dodgeball

_Italic-_ thoughts

 **I own nothing (didn't I already say ... type that? it was hard enough the first time)**

Marinette's POV

Marinette was actually early today, and she was unbelievably happy. Like bouncing on the balls of her feet happy. And it was because of gym class.

"Girl, what is wrong with you? Who likes gym class, all our teacher does is make us run and shit like that." Alya commented.

"I don't know, Alya, I have just always liked gym." Marinette replied.

"Since when?"

' _Since I became a kickass superheroine_ **(A.N. go sassy Marinette!)** _.'_ Marinette thought. She just hummed in reply. It is not like she could say anything anyways. What could she say, 'Hey, Alya, the clumsy Marinette is the badass Ladybug who fights crime everyday. You know, the one you have a blog about?' Yeah, she could totally imagine how that conversation would go.

As the two walked to gym class together, they caught up with Adrien and Nino having a similar talk to theirs.

"Dude, I don't even know how you like gym, it is just a pain in the ass." Nino said.

"Whatever you say Nino, but I think it is fun," replied Adrien. Nino just groaned in response.

"I..I agree with A.. Adrien," Marinette started. " I think that gym is fun." Marinette mentally patted herself on the back for a sentence damn close to no stutters.

"Thank you! See, Nino, Marinette agrees with me." Adrien argued while said girl blushed in response.

The group walked into the gym and was greeted to about ten balls in the center of the gym.

"Today we will be playing dodgeball," cue groans (besides Marinette and Adrien) "and I will divide you up into teams." their gym teacher announced. **(A.N. who is it? I probably could have looked it up but just go with it.)** " Team one will be as follows:

Adrien

Max

Rose

Alix

Alya

Chloe

Ivan

"Team two will be:

Marinette

Juleka

Nathaniel

Kim

Sabrina

Nino

Mylene

"No switching teams, no head shots or you are out, and catch the ball, the person who threw it is out, and someone is back in." the gym teacher explained **( A.N. some people play differently, deal with it.)**

Everyone went their sides and got into position, Marinette was excited to show that she could do something without falling over, and Adrien looked surprisingly relaxed and ready to win. The teacher blew the whistle and all hell broke loose. Every but Marinette and Adrien went to grab a ball. The two had both decided to hang back so they wouldn't get out right away. They were glad they did. Max was out right away, so was Rose; she didn't want to hit anybody and had Juleka get her out right away. Juleka then followed her as she was hit by Ivan. Chloe was next to go. She just hid behind Adrien and told him to protect her. Someone threw a ball and him, he sidestepped and it hit Chloe in the gut.

' _Serves that asshole.'_ Marinette thought.

Sabrina followed Chloe, she got out on purpose because Chloe told her to do her nails. Mylene was then out, she was hit by Ivan. It was quite romantic though, she didn't really want to hit anybody, so Ivan gently tossed the ball at her, she was out and kissed him on the cheek on the way to the sidelines.

That left Adrien, Alya, Alix, and Ivan on team one and Marinette, Nathaniel, Kim and Nino on team two. Kim and Alix immediately went after one another while Nino went after Alya, ' _Probably because they are dating.'_ Marinette thought. That left Adrien, Marinette, Nathaniel, and Ivan. Adrien decided to go after Marinette, while Ivan went after Nathaniel. Surprisingly, Marinette didn't care. She was in total Ladybug mode and she was planning on winning. Just then, Kim and Alix got each other out simultaneously. Next, was Nathaniel who was hit by Ivan who is turn was hit by Nino when he was distracted.

"Let's go Lahiffe!" Alya shouted from the other side. She wound up her arm getting ready to throw. She didn't get a chance. Apparently, Adrien was in superhero mode too. He threw his ball like a rocket, it hit Nino square in the chest.

"What was that for dude? I thought we were friends!" Nino complained as he walked away. Adrien gave him a cheeky grin in return that Marinette found somewhat familiar. She didn't have time to think about it though. Alya and Adrien decided to double team her.

' _Wow, we are such great friends,'_ Marinette thought. "Bring it on!" Marinette yelled. Alya and Adrien must have taken that as a challenge because they both threw their balls at Marinette, one headed for her feet and the other for her head. She backed up to the wall, getting ready. The others probably thought she was giving up, ' _boy are they wrong.'_

"I am going to wipe that grin off your face, Agreste!" Marinette yelled. She pushed off from the wall, went through the balls, took her momentum and touched the ground and rolled. Everyone was dumbfounded. Marinette grabbed two balls from in front of her, and chucked them both at Adrien, who in turn dropped to the ground like a cat, and leaped over them. Marinette scrambled to get more balls, blasted one at Alya, who definitely wasn't as acrobatic as them and , therefore, out.

Dodgeball turned into a full fledged war between Marinette and Adrien. They jumped, dived, rolled, and dodged like they could anticipate each others moves. Suddenly, Marinette had an idea, she smirked.

Adrien's POV

Adrien knew an idea when he saw one and the smirk on Marinette's face proved she had an idea. Her confidence and agility made her seemingly familiar, but he didn't have time to contemplate it because Marinette had rocketed two balls toward him. He decided to show off a bit and backflipped out of the way only to be hit square in the chest with a dodgeball!

Marinette's POV

Marinette somehow knew that Adrien was going to show off, therefore, making him lose his focus. As soon as she had thrown the first two balls, she grabbed a third and bombed that sucker at him like no tomorrow. It hit him square in the chest.

"What's wrong, Agreste? Don't like to lose?" Marinette couldn't help herself, she had to.

Adrien's POV

Adrien had no words. Marinette was nothing short of a goddess.

 **Yeah this one was definitely longer, you're welcome ;) Hope you like it.**


	2. Reflexes

_Italic-thoughts_

 **I own nothing**

Marinette's POV

Marinette sometimes wished that she didn't have the reflexes of a superhero. Today was one of those days.

This morning, Marinette had decided to change her style, if only for a day. She had been working on a Chat Noir themed outfit and it was finally complete. It was black capri lined with a lime green fabric at the waist and the cuffs **( A.N. that is what the bottom of the pants are called right?)**. The shirt was slightly flowy and also lined with lime green. The centered read ' Purrincess.' Marinette thought that would be funny even if no one knew what it meant. It was topped off with a black hoodie with cat ears. Marinette kept her usual flats and double twin pigtails.

-Line Break- At School-

Marinette was actually early for once, well early for her, everyone else was already there and in the classroom, except the teacher. As soon as she entered, everyone stopped and stared. Marinette started to get uncomfortable, but the silence was thankfully broken by Alya.

"Girl you look so amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were working on this?" Alya commented as she walked over.

Marinette blushed." It was a surprise Alya."

"Well it looks great, but what does the princess thing mean?"

"Nothing! It is a joke." Marinette said quickly, though she was silently laughing inside because she was thinking of the Chat Noir visits.

"Well it looks great all the same, I don't know how you find time to do shit like this." Alya added.

' _If only you knew.'_ Marinette thought. After many compliments, from Adrien too, she started walking to her seat. That was when Chloe decided to be an asshole.

"Well I don't know why everyone likes her clothes, mine are obviously better, and who likes Chat Noir anyway? He is just a stupid alley cat and sidekick."

Marinette was fuming. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien visibly droop. She hated it when people thought that way about her partner!

"Chloe, Chat Noir has saved your ass multiple times! Most of the time, it was because you couldn't keep your damn mouth closed and got someone akumatized." Marinette shouted. She felt better. Chloe, obviously, did not. As Marinette walked up the stairs to her desk, Chloe tried to trip her. Tried. Marinette saw it, and her Ladybug persona took over. She flipped over Chloe's foot, used her momentum to guide her slightly over, just enough to clock Chloe in the head with a roundhouse kick of a goddess.

Adrien's POV

As soon as Marinette walked in, Adrien felt his jaw drop. She made an outfit inspired by him! Well, the Chat Noir side of him, but same thing.

' _OH MY GOD!'_ Adrien thought. ' _She put a Chat pun on her shirt! It said Purrincess! I guess I was rubbing off on her. I am so going to tease her later for this.' Okay, calm down Adrien and just compliment her.'_

" You look amazing Marinette! I didn't know you liked Chat Noir." Adrien pointed out.

"Yeah, well he is not just a sidekick, he is just as much as a superhero as Ladybug, and thank you." Marinette replied. Adrien perked up as soon as she said that. Not everybody thought that he was just a sidekick. Why wouldn't they? He had the power of destruction, he brought bad luck. But Marinette just made his day. Then Chloe ruined it.

"Well I don't know why everyone likes her clothes, mine are obviously better, and who likes Chat Noir anyway? He is just a stupid alley cat and sidekick." Chloe said flatly. Adrien drooped. How can anyone disagree against that? Well, apparently Marinette could.

"Chloe, Chat Noir has saved your ass multiple times! Most of the time, it was because you couldn't keep your damn mouth closed and got someone akumatized." Marinette shouted. That girl was so damn awesome. Adrien didn't think she could be anymore amazing, but apparently that girl like to do the impossible. Chloe tried to trip Marinette but Marinette pushed off the ground slightly diagonal, and clocked Chloe on the head. She fell unconscious.

Adrien thought Marinette looked like a damn goddess.

Nobody's POV **(A.N. just go with it)**

Needless to say, Marinette was suspended for five days for injuring another student and not having a rich daddy. Needless to say, Marinette didn't care. Her class sure did. They all tried extra hard to stay on her good side.

 **Yay! I got two oneshots in one day! Probably won't ever happen again, maybe. Writers block: what should the next chapter be?**


	3. Pain

**I own nothing**  
 ** _Italic_ \- Thoughts**  
 **This was requested by Maybe (tell me if I got that wrong that was all it said) who asked for another fanfic about Hawkmoth trying to akumatized Marinette again)**  
 **Thank you for the request!**

Marinette's POV

"Marinette had felt pain before, of course she had! She was probably the clumsiest person on earth! She even had the damn bruises to prove it! She had felt emotional pain before, too. Who hasn't? She was not prepared for the pain of the day to come though.

"Class had started normally enough, then the teacher had to leave the room for a couple of minutes and all hell broke loose. Everyone started talking, but they were all over-shadowed by Chloe's screeching.

"Oh My GOD! Adrikins I thought I would die if I had to wait any longer to be with you!" Chloe blubbered as she tried to plant a kiss on Adrien's cheek. Said boy gently pushed her away because he was too damn nice to tell and asshole like Chloe to take a hike.

"Chloe, Adrien looks a little uncomfortable, maybe you should give him a little personal space," Marinette commented as nicely as she could.

"Why don't you mind your own business Maritrash, and go back to the peasants you call parents and the trash can you call home, with your garbage treats," Chloe ranted.

Marinette was absolutely furious! Her eyes turned stormy and stone cold. She put her head down and tried to calm down, she didn't want to rile Chloe up more than she already was. Chloe, apparently, did not get the memo.

"See! She can't even deny it! She knows it is true!" Chloe snarked.

"Chloe, why don't you lay off a bit," Adrien spoke.

"NO," Marinette growled. Her voice was so acidic and calm, it was scary, Chloe even started to back up.

"See, even she agrees," argued Chloe.

"No, " Marinette said again. "You will not say a damn word about my family you freaking asshole! You are not allowed to EVER speak about my family again you little shit! Insult me all you want, insult my choice, clothes, designs, ANYTHING, but my family!" Marinette ranted, her face going red. The class was astounded! Marinette was so selfless. She would willingly accept insults so her family didn't have to.  
A slight flutter interrupted everybody. They turned their heads toward the sky and saw and akuma! Marinette was looking around, nobody was producing negative emot...  
'Damn it!' Marinette thought.

Adrien's POV

"Shit!' was Adrien's first thought. How was he going to get out? Where was the teacher?

"Marinette's POV

The akuma entered her earrings and pain immediately flared in and throughout her whole body. She screamed. Her body was racked with pain! It was unbearable. She heard a voice distantly speaking, but she didn't care, she just wanted the akuma out!

"GET OUT!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY DAMN EARRINGS!" Marinette pleaded. Her body hurt so much. She just huddled in a little ball of pain, hoping it would subside. Whimpering, crying and pleading, she felt strong arms lift her up and carry her out.

Adrien's POV

As soon as the akuma entered Marinette's earrings, her face turned deathly pale. She turned rigid and screamed. It sounded so pain filled. She started yelling, pleading, whimpering, crying, anything and everything just to try to get the akuma out. How was this even possible? She wasn't a hero only Miraculous wielders can.. Oh My GOD! Marinette is Ladybug! Adrien knew he had to do something and fast! His Lady and classmate was in pain. He ran over, picked her up, and carried her outside to a secluded bench.

"Marinette! Marinette it's ok! You can fight it! You can do it! Come on My Lady, come back to me!" Adrien pleaded.

Marinette's POV

Marinette felt her body being lain down on something, a bench maybe? She didn't really care, she just wanted the damn akuma do get out of her earrings. She distantly heard someone shouting.

"Marinette! Marinette it's ok! You can fight it!" It was Adrien! He kept yelling, and her senses kept getting clearer and clearer, but the pain did not subside. "You can do it! Come on My Lady, come back to me!" Adrien pleaded. Marinette froze, only one person had called her My Lady before, Chat. Marinette drew in a sharp breath.

"Chaton, it's you." Marinette murmured. Adrien jumped in surprise. He kept talking to her, telling her it was okay, to fight, to keep going, and she tried. Oh, how hard she tried, but it was just so, well, hard. Adrien kept talking, reminding her of their accomplishments, complimenting her, and all their adventure together. The pain was gradually started to lessen.

Adrien's POV

"Chaton, it's you," Marinette had murmured. Adrien jumped! She talked, and figured it out with one phrase. He thought that he shouldn't really be surprised, she was Ladybug after all.

"It's alright Mari, you can do it, it will be ok, you can fight, I know you can." Adrien began. "You are strong, Marinette. Remember how many akuma's we took down together? You beat it then, you can beat it now. You have your whole career ahead of you. You have amazing design talent, and our adventures? They have just gotten bigger. You are strong, you can fight, you can make it stop." Adrien said, the words just spilling out now. He saw Marinette slowly stop whimpering and shuddering. She was coming back!

Marinette's POV

The pain was going away! Marinette heard slight flapping sounds, but kept her eyes closed. She stayed completely still. Until she felt a light shake, then she jumped, opened her eyes and saw her crush, her partner, Adrien, her Chaton. She immediately gave him probably the biggest damn hug of his sweat little life.

"Thank you, thank you! I am glad it is you, Kitten," Marinette blurted.

"Of course, My Lady. For you, anything." Adrien commented. Marinette blushed. 'What if he just likes Ladybug?' Marinette thought.

"But I am not Ladybug, I am clumsy, and.." Marinette started.

"And you are talented, strong, and a born leader, Marinette. You are Ladybug, and I love you all the same."

Nobody's POV/

Marinette and Adrien had decided to take it slow, they had plenty of adventure anyway. They decided against going to school for the rest of the day, and went to Marinette's home instead. They were greeted to Marinette's mom and dad, who were about to ask why they were home early until Marinette's tear streaked face and left them be. Adrien waited on the stairs while he waited for Marinette to 'tidy up' her room, a.k.a. change her screen saver and take down all Adrien photos except one of her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. They spent the rest of the day talking, confessing their love, eating snacks, and just enjoying each other company. Adrien was then allowed to stay for dinner (his father thought Marinette was a good influence). Then they bid each other goodnight and planned on meeting each other in the morning and walking to school together.

-Line Break-Next Day-

Nobody's POV (A.N. still the same POV but I just wanted to clarify)

Marinette had gotten up early and Adrien asked to walk to school. They met each other, and crossed the street to school. They bantered, punned, and argued. They eventually held hands, not that either noticed. Alya sure did.

"What the heck? What happened yesterday?" Alya questioned.

"If it's ok Alya, I would rather not talk about it, but Adrien eventually brought me back home and we got to know each other." Marinette replied smoothly. Her and Adrien planned on this and prepared what to say.

"Of course girl, I just wanted to know that you were ok. But you, Agreste, better treat her right, or else." Adrien just smirked.

Together, the walked to class, hand in hand, and entered to a brat's screams and displeasure. They didn't care, they had their best friend and partner by their side. Now they just had to make sure Chloe didn't step over any lines, that was mostly Marinette's job.

 **Hope you like this one! Requests are nice by the way ;) Anyways, I don't know. I was going to say.. type something but I forgot so have a good rest of the day I guess.**


	4. Puns

**I own nothing**

 _ **Italic-Thoughts**_

Ever since Marinette had become Ladybug, she could no longer tolerate puns, though nobody knew this. She had to deal with constant puns from Chat Noir when she was Ladybug. If she had heard even one pun as Marinette, she would have kicked their ass.

-Line Break-At School-

Marinette was tired, per usual, and early, well late for everyone else. Marinette had actually gotten to class five minute early. She had patrol last night with Chat, so she was tired, had to deal with a crap ton of puns, and hoped anyone who uttered a pun that day knew the consequences.

Marinette had lain her head down on her desk and tried to get a couple extra minutes of sleep. It was hard. Alya was talking about her blog, and even though Marinette loved the Alya, she was damn tired. Well, she was until she heard Adrien open his once perfect mouth and utter something that stained her forever view of him.

"Nino, seriously, you need to work on your cattitude, it is pawsitively clawful," Adrien joked, a sly and Chat like smirk spreading across his face. Apparently, Nino had been complaining earlier about school, teachers, homework, school, not getting enough sleep, school.

"Um.. dude, did you just say a pun?" Nino asked, shell shocked, along with the rest of the class, with the exception of Marinette who was processing this information, who had heard Adrien. Normally, Adrien would turn red and make an excuse, but today, he felt the need to play around a little bit. He blamed Plagg. Consequences be damned. Yeah, that's not what he thought for long.

"Yes, he did. Care to explain before I destroy you, Agreste?" dared Marinette. God she was mad.

' _Dear Lord, I am going to die. Why couldn't I have just decided to keep my mouth shut and God, Marinette looks so mad and so much like Ladybug. BACK ON TRACK ADRIEN! You are about to be murdered!'_ Adrien thought.

"I…me...you cat to be kitten me right now!" Adrien quipped. He decided to keep going, seeing as he was a dead man already. "You don't like my purrfect puns? You wound me! Right here!" Adrien coaxed as he slapped a hand over his heart. He could be very theatrical and very melodramatic.

' _God, of course he has to act like Chat. He is a dead man walking.'_ Marinette thought.

"Jesus Agreste! You are a dead man with no chance!" Marinette fumed.

"Pawlease..." Adrien started.

"No," Marinette objected as she calmly strode forward as Adrien 'calmly' stumbled backwards. The chase began. Luckily, their teacher was late so she couldn't she Marinette chasing a pleading Adrien out of and around the school. He was caught, though nobody really knew what happened, but Marinette had walked back in looking very smug followed by a pleading Adrien trying to get back in Marinette's good graces. He did. He bought her a roll of new fabric, which she accepted with hesitance as she told him that he didn't have to do that, but he insisted.

The class learned to never say puns, especially cat related puns, in front of Marinette. Well, all except Adrien that is, who will probably end up dead one day and Marinette would have made it look like an accident.

 **I really sorry for not updating later, thanks for waiting! I still need more ideas if you have one. This one was mine, it was in the thought process for a while and took me forever to write, but thank you to everyone who had already sent me an idea for a story already! Also, sorry for this one being kind of short.**


	5. Dealing With a Bully

**I own nothing**

 _ **Italic-Thoughts**_

Today was a bad day. Chloe was exceptionally rude, and most of her asshole comments were directed towards a certain blue-haired miraculous holder. Usually, Marinette can take Chloe's shit without a problem, her comments had no effect. Today was not one of those days. Chloe's words cut like a knife.

-Line Break-Lunch Time-

 **Marinette's POV**

"God, Marinette, you really couldn't be anymore pathetic. I can't really blame you though, it is your idiotic parents, their trash food, and then there's you. Their little mistake who can't do anything without acquiring a new bruise. I mean, really! Who would even want you? You are a pathetic little nobody that everybody pities!" Chloe snarked. **(A.N. God, I hate bullies)**

' _She's right.'_ Marinette thought. ' _Who am I without Ladybug? I really can't do anything and all I do is disappoint everybody. I can't even talk to Adrien! Jesus, I can't do anything!'_ Marinette ranted in her thoughts, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"See! She can't even deny it! She knows it's true, that all of it is true!" Chloe accused. Her word rattled around in Marinette's head as the tears threatened to fall.

"Ah, is wittle Marinette, gonna cry like the baby she is?"

' _God, Marinette! Get it together! Why are you letting her saw these thing to you? Do you ever? Wait… what did she say about my parents?'_ Marinette blubbered. She was not going to let Chloe talk about her parents that way. Sure, she can talk about Marinette, but her parents. Yeah….no. As she started to speak, she was saved from her misery.

 **Adrien's POV**

"Chloe! I can't believe you could be so rude to a classmate who has done nothing to you! I thought you were better than that! Talking about her parents that way and the awful remarks about her? That is low," Adrien argued. He knew Chloe could be a little rude sometimes, **(A.N. Poor ,oblivious Adrien)** but she was his first friend. He didn't think she could be so rude, especially to Marinette. Besides, Alya was occupied at the moment, Nino had to hold her down. She was fuming and probably would have slugged Chloe across her makeup-caked face. So Adrien stepped in.

"You used to be nice and a good friend, what happened? I don't think I can be friends with someone so heartless, sorry Chloe." Adrien sighed, he wasn't sorry. Chloe slowly walked away, she just received the biggest reality check of her sorry little life. She was still mad a Marinette for taking Adrien away though and that overpowered reality.

"Marinette! You are such a asshole! Why don't you just kill yourself! It's not like anyone would care!" Chloe shouted in one last desperate attempted to get some kind of reaction from the girl. **(A.N. Don't take offense to this please!)** Everyone gasped and took and involuntary step back, and looked at Marinette.

 **Marinette's POV**

Marinette was shocked. Adrien stood up for her! She was so happy! Then Chloe ruined it.

"Marinette! You are such a asshole! Why don't you just kill yourself! It's not like anyone would care!" Chloe shouted.

' _Would anybody actually care? What do I even amount to? God Marinette! Head out of the sewers! You are Ladybug, damn it! Stand up for yourself!'_ Marinette definitely knew how to give a pep talk, if only in her head.

"Shut..shut up Chloe," Marinette spoke. "I am sick of you alwa...always trying to put me down!" Marinette mentally cheered for a sentence with almost no stutters. "And you definitely have no right to any damn word about my parents, who have always been there for me!" the words just kept coming to Marinette now. "Say what you want to me, it you have to, but you keep my wonderful parents out of it!" Marinette ranted, now slightly out of breath as she just realized that she was yelling half of her speech.

"I..I… whatever, I have a manicure to get to," Chloe said as she picked up whatever pride she had left, which was probably a lot considering her ego was like the gift that keeps on giving, and walked out.

'Good job, Marinette! I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you brought yourself up from that!" praised Alya.

"Tha.. Thanks Alya," Marinette commented shyly as she was being overwhelmed is praise. Then she remembered one other thing she had to say. She walked up to Adrien.

"Thank you, Adri.. Adrien, I real...really appreciated that," Marinette admitted.

"Anytime Marinette! I'm really glad I got to help out a friend today!" Adrien answered.

' _Friend,'_ Marinette thought. She could work with that.

 **Thank you for reading! Also, I have no idea what the next one will be or when it will be published. Also, I hate bullying (it's how you spell, I had to look) , don't commit suicide, and thank the Lord almighty for friends! I felt the need for that, I don't know.**


	6. Switch

**I don't own anything.**

 **This story was requested by** ** _Hey_** , **Thanks for the idea!**

It was a fairly nice day, everything goes wrong on fairly nice days.

 **Marinette's POV**

Marinette was almost late today. She wasn't though and she was very proud of herself. She thought she had started the day off pretty well, until she had actually walked into the classroom.

Chloe, of course, was being as ass and berating everybody. Sabrina stuck by her side as always, though no one new exactly why.

"Nathaniel, you're still drawing? My God, I could literally find anybody else to do a job better than that trash. Rose, honestly, grow up. When are you going to stop dressing like a seven year old?" Chloe snorted. She went from one student to the next, berating and honestly being a shit. When she reached Marinette, she didn't even say anything, she just turned her head, and 'hmphed' as if she wasn't even worth the breath, and ignored her.

As Marinette was walking to her desk, she felt a hard shove in the back and fell forward. She tried to catch herself, but it was no use. To make matters worse, her purse containing Tikki fell off and Marinette tripped over Adrien's bag.

"Ha ha ha! Look at Little Miss Clumsy over! She can't even walk properly!" Chloe laughed. Marinette could feel her face go warm.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" She looked up to see Adrien! Staring right at her! She nodded with a little squeak. She grabbed her bag, that had somehow opened during the fall, from the ground next to Adrien's book bag that was knocked over and its contents spilled about. Marinette helped clean them up, it was the least she could do, even if Chloe was the one who had pushed her. As she handed Adrien the last thing, a camembert box which was weird, their hands brushed. Cue blush, incoherent stutter, and utter embarrassment.

"Thanks Marinette and you're sure you're okay?" Adrien asked. Marinette didn't feel like embarrassing herself any further so she just settled for a nod and walked back to Alya.

"One day, girl, you'll get that Prince Charming," Alya encouraged.

"I don't know Alya, I can't even speak to him right." Marinette stated. Alya was about to protest, but the teacher walked in and class started.

Everything was okay for the rest of the school day, well except for Chloe's snarky comments, but that was normal. Everything _seemed_ alright, at least until Marinette got home.

"Ugh, Tikki, why does it seem that the teachers hate me? They always give us so much homework. Add that with Ladybug and BOOM! I don't know how I get anything done!" Marinette complained, but Tikki didn't answer.

"Tikki?" Marinette said as she searched through her bag. When her hand brushed against something warm, she grasped it gently and pulled it out.

"Tikki, why didn't you answer me? You scared m… WHAT!" Marinette blinked. The thing in her hand wasn't Tikki. It looked like Tikki, but more like a cat. It opened its owl eyes to reveal acid green eyes.

"Adr...umm, meow?" The thing said in her hands.

"What was that?" Marinette questioned.

"Me..meow?" The thing said again.

"Don't play dumb with me! Your a kwami aren't you? You must be Chat Noir's kwami.. Oh no! Tikki!" Marinette rambled.

"Uhhhh, ok so if you know what a kwami is, then you are obviously Ladybug. Yes I am Chat Noir's kwami, and then Tikki is probably with A.. I mean Chat Noir. Also, My name is Plagg." Plagg said as he looked over the girl that was holding him.

"OH MY GOD! Your Ladybug!" Plagg cackled. "He is so going to hate himself for not knowing _his Lady_ was right behind him!" Plagg laughed, then stopped suddenly at Marinette's far away look.

"What did you say?" Marinette asked.

"Uhh what?" Plagg said as he realized his mistake. "I don't know what your talking about, do you have any cheese? I don't think I can talk much longer without my precious cheese! Oh the pain! My poor aching muscles!" Plagg exclaimed as he tried to float away.

"Oh no!" Marinette yelled as she snatched him out of the air and held him in her hand. " YOU said that I sit behind him, and I sit behind Adrien, so ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR! NO NO no no no no! Chat is flirty and Adrien is quiet, Chat has flirted with ME! Adrien has flirted with ME. Oh jeez, OH GOD!" Marinette wheezed.

"Um ok well that is not what I meant to say, oops. Soooo, do you have any cheese?" Plagg coaxed.

"OH MY GOD! Tikki!" Marinette said as realization dawned on her.

-Line Break-With Adrien-

 **Adrien's POV**

"Ok Plagg," Adrien started as he walked into his room. " I have about an hour to relax before I have to go and model, do you want any cheese?" Adrien questioned. When he received no answer, he went over to check his bag.

"Plagg?" He said as he dug in his bag. His hand curled around what he thought was Plagg.

"Jesus, Plagg, I didn't realized you were such a heavy sleeper." Adrien accused. He looked down in his hand to find a kwami that looked like a ladybug. Its cute baby blue eyes stared up at him, slightly frightened, but also curious.

"Um.. hi." The kwami waved. "Considering you have had the misfortune to know the lazy cheese-loving cat known as Plagg, I would say that you are Chat Noir, I'm Tikki."

"Ok...hi Tikki, I'm Adrien. You're probably Ladybug's kwami so that means Plagg is with Ladybug. Do you know how you got in my bag?" Adrien asked.

"I am Ladybug's kwami and I have an idea of how I got into your bag. Honestly, I love the girl to pieces, but sometimes it scares me how clumsy Mari can be." Tikki slapped a hand… paw...whatever it was called over her tiny mouth, looking horrified.

Adrien sat there, processing her words. They kept going over and over in his head.

"Did you say Mari as in Marinette?" Adrien asked, still incredulous.

"Uh noooo… I mean Mari short for Mar..Mir… Miraculous Holders!" Tikki croaked. Adrien raised a surprise eyebrow.

"Fine… yes I said Mari as in short for Marinette. I am such a bad friend! I just have away one of her biggest secrets!" Tikki wailed.

"Tikki! Marinette is one of the nicest people I know! Considering I now know she is Ladybug, that probably doubled, but that is irrelevant. What I am trying to say is that Marinette would forgive you! Besides Chloe, has she ever not forgiven anyone?" Adrien challenged. Tikki shook her head.

"See! You are probably a great friend, Tikki. We'll get you back to Marinette tomorrow. Let's just hope that there are no akuma attacks." Adrien finished.

It seemed luck was on the Miraculous duo's side. That or Chloe was sick, because there was no akuma attacks that day.

-Line Break- With Marinette-Next Day-

 **Marinette's POV**

"Alright, come on Plagg, we have to go so we can get you back to Adrien." Marinette declared.

"I'm still aching!" Plagg said with a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, then you won't get the hot, steamy cheesy bread I packed for you in my purse," Marinette coaxed.

"YES!" Plagg yelled as he dived into the purse. Marinette smirked, worked every time.

Finally ready, Marinette walked to school, actually early for once. She walked in the classroom and started talking with Nino, seeing as Adrien and Alya weren't there yet. As soon as Alya walked in, Marinette was going to switch and talk to her, but behind her, Adrien entered. Marinette froze, she was not prepared for this. Apparently, neither was Adrien.

 **Nobody's POV**

Adrien and Marinette just stared for awhile. They didn't know what to do! They had just found their best friend and loves.

Marinette was afraid that Adrien wouldn't like her anymore because Ladybug was brave and confident and Marinette wasn't. Compared to Ladybug, she wasn't much.

Adrien didn't know what would happen. Marinette always seemed scared of him and Ladybug always saw him as a friend. What would she do now?

"Well, this is _paw_ sitively awkward." Adrien commented. The familiar and annoying puns knocked Marinette out of her stupor and had placed gobsmacked expressions on Nino's and Alya's faces because Adrien _fricking_ Agreste just punned. Marinette stomped over to Adrien.

"If I have to deal with that now, I quit!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Ahhh, but you know you love me!" Adrien smiled back. He took Marinette by the arm and led her out the door, leaving Alya and Nino to wonder what the heck was going on.

"Your kwami is going to get fat." Marinette said bluntly as she took Plagg out of her bag and handed him to Adrien.

"Hey!" Plagg yelled indigently. Tikki phased out of Adrien's bag and giggled.

"Plagg! I haven't seen you in forever!" Tikki squealed as she floated over and hugged him.

"Yeah, I've missed you too, Cookie." Plagg said. While the two kwami's caught up, they two superheroes stood there.

"Sooo, I guess your Chat Noir?" Marinette inquired.

"Yep, and that means your Ladybug?" Adrien replied.

"Yeah, are you disappointed?"

"What! How could I ever be?"

"Well, Ladybug is brave, she is a superhero, she save people practically daily, she.." Marinette was interrupted by Adrien.

"And she is Marinette! **You** are Ladybug and you are amazing! I can't imagine anyone who is more capable to be Ladybug," Adrien praised. This turned Marinette as red as her suit. Then Adrien kissed her! Granted it was a small peck on the lips because he was nervous, but it was still a kiss none the less. One that had also turned red, hoping his Lady wouldn't yell at him. She did quite the opposite. Marinette stood on her tip toes and kissed him. It was a small kiss, but fireworks went off in both minds.

They later decided to start dating, which caused multiple akumas because of one blond brat, who was also turned into a akuma victim once again, but the couple got through it. They didn't tell anyone that Chat Noir and Ladybug were dating, except Alya, but she promised to keep quiet.

Nobody understood why Chat and Ladybug were so much more fluid together. No one understood why Ladybug would occasionally stutter around Chat. Absolutly no one would understand the dreamy looks Adrien would get around Marinette, like he couldn't believe something, or the whispers he said in her ear, the ones that would earn him a smack. And for the life of them, nobody could understand the nicknames Marinette and Adrien had for each other, but Marinette and Adrien didn't care.

 **God, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I did know what to write and forgot that I had received suggestions. I am forgetful. Anyways, this is a long chapter, hoped you liked it and ideas are always great. See ya later Stars (cause Luna means moon and that's part of my username... yeah just go with it)**


	7. Hard

**I own nothing (I wish I did)**

Being a superhero was hard. That was an understatement. Being a superhero, a student with a lot of homework, and trying aspiring fashion designer or to be the perfect model son was completely harsh and exhausting. Sometimes, the tiredness and aches, the work and patrols, and the lack of adrenaline would catch up with Marinette and Adrien. Those were hard days. Today was one of those days.

The day started out all right. Marinette wasn't exactly early so to speak, but she wasn't late, so she took what she could get. She was _tired_ though. It wouldn't be long before she snapped.

Adrien was more or less the same. He, on the other hand, was not allowed to sleep in to the last minute and had already been at school for about 15 minutes. His body ached all over and he didn't know how long he could hold out.

They held out until lunch. _Until lunch_! It was a miracle Marinette and Adrien even held out that long. Marinette was too tired to worry about her crush on Adrien, and said crush was too exhausted to care about his calm and collected persona.

The best thing about it was that they snapped at the _same time_ and it was spectacular. It was also at Chloe, but that was just an added bonus.

Chloe walked up to Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino's table. She took one look at Marinette and hmphed.

"Marinette, you look horrible! Oops, sorry, you look the same as you always do!" Chloe snarked. Marinette, who was too tired to even lift her head from its spot on her arms, just mumbled an 'okay.'

"Everyone say hello to our new insomniac, Marinette! You really do look like a zombie you know." Chloe ranted. **(A.N. sorry if this offends you!)**

"Fuck. Off." Marinette deadpanned. Everyone who heard gasped.

"How dare you! Adrien, let's go. I'll save you from these peasants." Chloe ordered. Adrien, who was not in his right state of mind like Marinette, was not happy. Chloe insulted his friends and now she was trying to drag him away. What make it worse was that he almost fell asleep.

"Fuck off." Adrien echoed. Chloe gasped, looking hurt. She was about to say something, until she saw the duo's eyes. They were scary. Adrien's, whose eyes were usually a friendly emerald, were now an acid green. Marinette's normally innocent bluebell eyes were an electric blue that seemed to actually shock her. Chloe wisely sulked away.

"Her cattitude was pawsitively pawful." Adrien said flatly, like he just said the most natural thing in the world.

"I honestly swear I will kick your ass to America if I have to deal with that." Marinette stated. The two tried to go back to sleep and not just break down and cry at how hard it was to keep such a large secret, how much they ached, and how much they missed sleep.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but nobody could the lunch debacle of their minds. Multiple people, including Alya and Nino, tried to question Marinette and Adrien, but their attempts were futile. The two teenagers were already incredibly stubborn, but today, they were even more so. The end of the day came quickly for some, but could not come fast enough for others, especially Marinette and Adrien. When the last bell rang, they rushed out without a word to their friends. They miraculous duo needed some freedom.

As soon as Marinette and Adrien were home, they turned into their alter egos. Ladybug went straight to the Eiffel Tower and sat down. Ladybug hugged her knees to her chest and tried not to cry out. She heard the soft patter of feet behind her. Chat Noir sat down next to her.

"You have a hard day too?" Chat questioned.

"Sometimes it's hard to keep this big of a secret. I sometimes miss my normal life, my bed especially. I can't image a life without being Ladybug, or without you in it though. Your my best friend Chat, but sometimes I want to just scream. Life is hard sometimes." Ladybug confessed.

"I know what you mean, today was one of the days I snapped. Sometimes I wonder why I was chosen to be Chat Noir." Chat mumbled. "Here we are, two of the most famous people in Paris, who just so happen to be superheroes, moping around. We sound so depressed. Let's race." Chat said. Ladybug smiled, she knew they both needed some time for fun.

After agreeing on the rules and where to go, they were off. They jumped, spun, preformed acrobatics that would make most people scream, and they _laughed_. They laughed almost the whole way because they were with their best friend partner. Ladybug and Chat Noir came around the final stretch of the race and landed on the roof of an old warehouse, arguing about who had won. After awhile, they sat on the edge of the roof and just talked. Eventually, the conversation had gotten to what had happened at school to make them snap.

"Someone I thought was my friend was picking on a couple of my other friends. That ticked me off a little at first, but then, right as I was about to sleep, she practically pulled my arm out of its socket! She was trying to take me away from my ' _peasant'_ friends. I told her to fuck off." Chat explained.

"I had a similar experience," Ladybug started. "This bully in my school, she was degrading everybody, called me an insomniac too. Which, by the way, I am not. Told me I looked horrible, like a zombie she said. At first I just said 'okay,' but her rant continued and I just turned my head to face her and said fuck off." Ladybug finished. Chat was processing everything he heard. It sounded eerily familiar to what Chloe called Marinette. That wasn't possible though, Marinette was kind, clumsy, and gentle. Sure she could be brave, but it couldn't be possible, could it?

"Telling Chloe to fuck off was probably one of the best choices I have ever made to be honest," Ladybug confessed.

Chat refused to tell Ladybug why he fell off the building.

 **Sorry I took so long on this one. It wasn't very long, but thanks for reading! I couldn't figure out what I wanted this story to be about, but I did it! Thank you, no need for applause. Also, I need ideas! Quick note, I am beta reading (just a fancier term for reading over someone's work and helping them correct it) a story called** ** _Legend of the Otherworld_** **by Mateko. It is a Kung Fu Panada story and it is amazing so far! If you don't like Kung Fu Panada, then don't read, but if you do, this is the story for you! This is a really long note, I'm done now. See you later, Stars.**


	8. Love

**I own nothing**

He didn't mean to. Of course he didn't mean to, it just kind of clicked. And now Adrien was freaking out about the new revelation.

Earlier, he was thinking about how he could figure out a way to get closer to Ladybug, then his mind wandered. He just started thinking about her. Adrien began to think of how it meant so much to him that she was his friend. His consciousness strayed from Ladybug, and onto his other friends. Nino, Alya, and Marinette. They were all so great, but Marinette always seemed afraid of him. He knew she was brave because she would stand up for others, she was unbelievably kind to everyone, except Chloe, and she had many artistic abilities. Everytime he listed something off in his head, another part of him would whisper. " _So is Ladybug.'_ or ' _So would Ladybug.'_ He began thinking. They had the same hair, about the same physique, they were both bold and stubborn, and their kindness stretched for miles. _Huh._

"Plagg," Adrien said. " How many coincidences does there have to be until it isn't a coincidence anymore?"

For the next few days, Adrien started to see her, _really_ see her. It was like he was looking at her like the sun. Always squinting, not quite seeing her for what she was, complaining when she went away, but not quite looking at her, really looking at her. It was like the sun had finally gone down and he was seeing the sunset and wondering how he hadn't seen **her** before. Marinette. She was exactly the same as Ladybug.

Adrien thought about how he was going to tell her that he had found out. Would she be mad? Marinette never really wanted anyone to know. He consulted Plagg.

"Plagg," Adrien started. " I don't really know what to do, I've found my Lady, but how to tell her without pushing her away?"

"Cheese always helps," Plagg commented.

"Thank you, tiny god, for your wonderful wisdom," came Adrien's sarcastic reply. ' _I'll just have to figure it out,'_ Adrien thought. ' _Maybe have a little fun with it too."_

-Line Break-Next day and at school-

Adrien couldn't wait to see Marinette. He still didn't know how he would tell her, but he would figure it out. Adrien had gotten to school early, per usual, and couldn't stop smiling. It was a real smile, not the fake ones that he held for most of the day or for photoshoots. It was a wondrous smile, filled with sunshine and giddiness. It could also be described as a _cheshire cat_ smile. Adrien's smile held a certain playfulness and slight deviousness. Everyone was kind of excited to see what the purpose was of the smile.

All day Adrien tried to tone down the flirting, but it was fruitless to even try to tone down the puns. He couldn't really tell what effect they had on Marinette because she would always blush, look down, and walk away. Or she would just walk in the other direction without even acknowledging him. It was dejecting.

"Nino," Adrien started. "Why does Marinette always seem scared of me?" Adrien asked.

"Scared of you?!" Nino shouted in disbelief. "She is…. Nevermind, I don't know. I don't understand women." ' _That helps.'_ Adrien thought. He figured it was probably time to stop beating around the bush and just confront her _gently_.

-Line Break-

"Marinette wait!" Adrien panted. For a small girl, she was fast. "Please, I just have to ask you something!" He shouted in a last attempt to make her slow down. It worked.

"Why were you running?" Adrien asked.

"I..uh..I had… I didn't really hear you and I had… had to get home to help bake," Marinette stuttered.

"Mari..Marinette..I..um..IknowyourLadybugandI'mreallyreallysorrybecauseIknow youdidn'twanteachothertoknow,butitwasanaccident!" Adrien rushed. Marinette blinked. Once. Twice.

"What?"

"I um...know your Ladybug?" The way Adrien phrased it made it sound like a question.

Marinette's eyes widened. "I..I what? How can I be Ladybug? I aquire about a million new bruises everyday from how clumsy I am!"

"Marinette please. It's ok, My Lady," Adrien didn't think it was possible for anyone's eyes to be so wide.

"Ch..Chat?"

"Yes, Princess,"

"I..I have to go. Ju..just let me think..o..ok?" Without waiting for an answer, Marinette ran off. Adrien was left crestfallen.

-Line Break-Adrien's House-

"Plagg," Adrien said. "I..I think I just lost my love."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear her? Let her think, geez. Eat some cheese, it will make you feel better."

"No, Plagg. This was different. There was this faraway look in her glazed over eyes. My lady may not be mine anymore."

"How poetic." Adrien threw a pillow at Plagg, which resulted in an ungodly (get it?) squeal. It made Adrien feel slightly better as he laid down on his bed.

Sleep didn't come easy. With Plagg's snoring and his fears of losing Ladybug, Adrien stayed up well past the designated time he was supposed to be asleep. Eventually, sleep claimed his troubled mind.

-Line Break-Next Day-At School-

Adrien arrived early, as usual, but so had Marinette. Her eyes were still glazed over and unresponsive. They had lost their usual fire.

He had tried to talk to her that whole day and she avoided him that whole day. At lunch, he caught up with Alya, who demanded she tell him what was wrong with her friend.

"I think I broke her," Adrien glumly said.

Alya snorted. "I highly doubt that, you're not strong enough." This did nothing to improve Adrien's mood.

Adrien finally caught Marinette at the end of the school day. It was raining. **(A.N. how** _ **ironic**_ **. God I'm such a dork, I am laughing at myself so hard right now)** Adrien stood next to her and started to speak, but Marinette cut him off.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately," Marinette sighed. The only reason she wasn't stuttering was because it was easier to imagine Adrien as Chat instead of, well, Adrien. "I was afraid," Marinette stated. Her eyes had lost all sparkle and looked almost dead, it broke Adrien's heart. It continued to rip and crumble as Marinette continued. "No one knows Marinette. I'm plain, clumsy, insignificant, a nobody, and then there's Ladybug. She used to be my escape. Ladybug isn't bullied, Ladybug is perfect, and Ladybug is loved by everyone. What am I compared to Ladybug?" Marinette had started to tear up while Adrien already had tears running down his face. "Ladybug is perfect in everyway. She is agile, quick-thinking, lovable, a hero, she is.."

"She is you, and you are everything she is, Marinette!" Adrien yelled. Marinette looked taken aback.

"But it's true!" Marinette shouted back with equal force, which was surprising considering how quiet the girl usually is. "Even you never noticed Marinette and fell for Ladybug! That is what I am afraid! You! My best friend walking out of my life, not accepting the fact that a plain and simple girl is the perfect in everyway Ladybug!" Marinette faltered, the tears coming quickly now.

"But I did notice you! I started falling for you without even knowing it! I love _you_ , Marinette, both sides of you!" Adrien cried. He wanted to make her believe so desperately. "I love you," He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Slowly, they both leaned in. The world fell away and it was just the two of them. A fire started in their minds and it's warmth spread through their whole bodies. They finally broke apart.

"I..I'm sorry for doubting you," Marinette confessed. "I was so scared, thank you."

"Of course, My lady. For you, anything."

"No need for drastic measures," Marinette said as she pulled him in for another kiss. It was almost as long as the last one but Adrien pulled away.

"Best friend huh?" Adrien smirked. Marinette smacked him hard on the arm.

 **Alright my dudes there is your super mega long chapter that took forever, I know. Sorry for the super long delay. Thank you to everyone who participated in the poll and I'm going to have another one to help decide the next story, so that will be in my profile. Also, I am beta reading for another person, deathking00. His story is called 'Blades and Fans' it is a Avatar story, and it is really good so far. So if you like that, it is a great story in progress. Sorry again, review for any ideas, and see ya later Stars!**


	9. Quriks

**I am so sorry for such a long wait for another chapter! This is kind of short, but I hope you like it!**

 **I own nothing**

Marinette had many wonderful, unique quirks that made her special. She has passion in everything she puts her mind to and it makes her amazing. But it was always the little things that sets others apart. One of those things is that Marinette loved to observe others. More specifically, Marinette adored looking at eyes. They were _wonderful._ So full of life, and fire, freedom, and hope. Eyes were simply amazing.

In Marinette's opinion, green eyes were wonderful. It probably had something to do with Adrien having them, or maybe it was because green eyes are actually amazing. There are a myriad of different greens and they are all great. Green eyes are like nature; They are endless and always lead to adventure. And like nature, they are every bit as beautiful. They can be a sparkling emerald green, a forest green ready for wonder, or a dazzling pine that shifts like a wildfire. But nature also holds secrets. It can be terrifying. Green eyes could be acidic, sharp and icy. They make you recoil. Or they could be dull and lifeless with no sparkle whatsoever. Those eyes make you uncomfortable because it seems as though they stare into your soul. You want it to stop but you don't know how to do it. And the most wonderful thing was that she only knew two people with those kinds of expressive eyes; Adrien and Chat Noir. Marinette considered herself lucky to see such vivid and stunning eyes practically every day.

Marinette also loved looking at brown eyes, like Alya's and Nino's. They were like slow-dripping carmel that sparkle with a passion only few have. Those brown eyes glisten a _beautiful_ gold in sunlight. They practically _are_ sunlight. Brown eyes show such amazing emotion that it physically hurts to see them broken or dull. Brown eyes just aren't the same without a joyful and adventurous emotion about them.

Marinette also loved to doodle. Sometimes it was a problem, other times people would fawn over how wonderful they thought what Marinette would think of as scribbles. She would doodle _everywhere_. On tests when she tried to focus or smaller ones on her hand or some piece of clothing when she was bored. Often times, she would find herself even drawing on PEOPLE. A lot of times, people would just look at her confused as Marinette doodled her little heart out, but by now, her closest friends wouldn't even bat an eye. There was always those times when a teacher would become annoyed at Marinette's little talent. Her doodles would end up and practically every assignment. They would range from flowers to stars, ladybugs to cats (though no one could comprehend her newfound obsession), and clothes to food. The teachers would never admit this, but they were quite impressed with Marinette's ability to make small things seem wonderful.

Marinette also had an infectious smile and laugh, though she denied every claim. Her smile was like the stars, you only see it if you are around long enough. It was decorate her porcelain face and spread to anyone and everyone. Even people Marinette had absolutely no connection to whatsoever would just stop and smile with her.

Her laugh was a treasured rarity. Her usual fairy giggle didn't count, though everyone could agree that her giggle was endearing. Marinette's laugh was simply _amazing_. It was definitely from her dad. She would bend over on her self and let loose. It was loud but breathy. It was like church bells, loud and harmonious. How do you even get a laugh to sound musical? Whatever the case, it was still a wonder. Her smile would climb so wide that it was even more magnificent than her normal smile.

As everyone knew, Marinette was an aspiring fashion designer. Her works of art were simple incredible! No one knew how someone so young could make such masterful pieces with an excellent creative twist. Many of Marinette's designs would turn everyday things into fashion in ways that no one but herself would have thought of. It was hard to get to where she was, though. Marinette has stabbed herself with a sewing needle more times that she could count, messed up on more designs than most people would ever learn, and makes the biggest messes _ever._ But she always pulls through in the end and fashions such eye-catching clothing that makes everyone stop and stare.

Marinette is also the kindest person anyone had everyone had the pleasure to meet. She has the patience of a _saint_ , especially after having to deal with Chloe practically everyday. Everyone would agree that Marinette is the most selfless person they know, which had just increase by a ten-fold because, well, _Ladybug._ But her classmates didn't need to know that. She would put everyone before herself, which sometimes became a problem if Marinette was in danger or injured. She would work hard to make well thought out gifts that were absolutely wonderful. Marinette is the kind of girl that would to anything and everything for her friends and family and that isn't even an exaggeration.

Marinette's funny, cute, and amazing quirks makes everyone love her more.

 **Again, I am really sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't think of anything to write! I had a series writer's block and couldn't get past it. I finally did and I really hope you enjoyed this little story about Marinette's quirks. If you want to here a certain story, leave an idea in the reviews! See ya later, Stars!**


	10. Stress

**I don't own anything**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 **"Talking"**

Why did everything have to be so hard? Well, it wasn't that bad, but to Marinette, it was getting there. There were a couple more akumas lately and a significant loss of sleep. Which meant that she had absolutely no tolerance for anything whatsoever, which was shown at school.

"Mon Dieu, Marinette! Why is it that every time I see you, you get worse?" Chloe snarked. "It's probably because your parents make you stay up late and help them with the trash food that they constantly feed you." Normally, Marinette would snark back with an equally sarcastic remark. Normally, Marinette would brush every word off. Normally, but this time, it stung. Her tear ducts started to sting, her vision blurred, and she realized tears had started to fall. Marinette didn't _want_ them to, though. Why was she even crying? Chloe wasn't any different than before, but this time, she _felt_ the insult. It hurt deep inside her, it touched her heart, and it was at that moment that Marinette felt something wrong. She _knew_ she wasn't getting enough sleep, she _knew_ she spent too much time fighting, and she _knew_ that she was staying up too late. But she was okay, she told herself.

"What the hell, Chloe?" Alya barked. "That was rude and uncalled for! Why don't you just go back to your servant?"

"Why do you even know who you're talking to? You can't make me do anything!" Chloe stated as she stomped off.

"And Marinette," Alya started," why the hell would you let her push you around like that? You're usually more resilient than this." To which Marinette shrugged in reply, knowing she couldn't tell Alya the truth.

"Okay, Girl, just tell me if you're having trouble with anything. Got it?"

Marinette nodded, not wanting to upset her friend.

But of course, Ladybug was needed, so this process was repeated. Multiple times. No sleep, more Ladybug, more lies, etc. School became her naptime.

"Marinette! Are you feeling well, or are you just bored?" Mrs. Bustier called. Marinette's head snapped up from its position on her arms.

" M' sorry, Ma'am, I'm not feeling well," Marinette interrupted her explanation with a yawn. "Not much sleep," she slurred. Mrs. Bustier's eyes softened at the quiet girl. She began writing up a note.

"Marinette, why don't you head down to the nurse's office and sleep this period. I'm sure you'll be able to get your assignment later." Mrs. Bustier commented as Marinette collected her things and thanked her teacher.

After about 45 minutes of sleep, which didn't sound like much but was all that was needed, Marinette headed to lunch.

"Hey look! Here comes the teacher's pet! Why don't we all give it up for Marinette and her wonderful acting skills!" Chloe broke in. Marinette, still pretty out of it, barely registered the mean girl's words.

"Chloe, could you knock it off for a while? Marinette obviously looks tired, give her a break, alright?" Adrien countered as Chloe pouted and stormed off to Sabrina. "Are you alright, Marinette?" But Marinette, who literally gathers stars in her eyes at the sight of Adrien, gave the barest acknowledgment to her beloved crush speaking to her. Instead, she gave a yawn and a curt nod. "Come on, let's go sit with Alya and Nino," Adrien said as he led Marinette away.

Everything was okay for the rest of the school day. Chloe stopped bothering Marinette that day to please her 'Adrikins.' But more trouble starting brewing at home.

"Marinette, sweetie, put your things in your room and come here please," Sabine cautioned. This would have been the first red flag to Marinette if she had really registered the words, which she didn't. Her parents rarely called family meetings.

Marinette made her way to the chair, sitting across from her parents on the couch.

"Marinette, your father and I have received the opportunity to make more money with our bakery. We will be away for about a week, but we won't leave unless you are up for taking care of the house and maybe even the bakery," Sabine said. Marinette saw her mother's and father's faces light up. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She couldn't keep the happiness from her parents, the sparkle that was already in their eyes, and the hope that their daughter would be okay with it. Marinette knew that if she said no, her parents would immediately decline the opportunity and stay with her. She was Ladybug for God's sakes! She was already leading a double life! She didn't have to do this, it was her choice! ... But then again, it wasn't. This wasn't for her to decide. Her parents were already bubbling with joy, they were smiling so wide that Marinette thought their mouths were going to split, they were… excited. Marinette was overwhelmed with guilt. Who cares who she was? This was her family! How could she possibly consider even taking this joy away from them?! So it was settled.

"Of course, Mom! This is an amazing opportunity! How could I say no?!" Marinette finally said with a strained smile.

"Marinette, sweetie, thank you so much! Your father and I will leave early tomorrow morning, probably before you wake up. I can't believe we ended up with such a great daughter!" Marinette fought to keep her smile up as her mother continued to talk.

How could she not say no? Jesus Christ, why did Marinette have to be so god damn nice? Oh wait, she knew why. She loved her parents more than anything. She loved them with all her heart and her soul. With every action she did, she did out of love. But love makes life hard.

Her parents had left on Saturday morning, which meant that she didn't have to worry about going to school, just the bakery. And school _work_ , and akumas, and patrol. It had only been a day and the world seemed to spin under Marinette's feet.

She hadn't smiled in 4 days. Not that Marinette had noticed. Her friends had, though. Alya. Nino. Adrien. All of her classmates. They all felt it. They felt the gut-wrenching pull at their heartstrings because _Marinette_ , the light of the class, hadn't smiled in 4 days. _And they didn't know why._ And it absolutely killed them to watch, to _hope_ to see some kind of smirk, a smile, anything to heal her classmate's hearts. But there was no smile. There was no laughter, no sparkle in Marinette's eyes, and no passion in her voice. And they still didn't know why.

Marinette didn't know how long she could keep this mask up. She tried to keep positive, to keep going, but there was _so_ much to do. Her parents called every night and Marinette made sure to plaster a smile on her face so her parents wouldn't worry. She knew that as soon as her parents felt something was wrong, they would head straight home and miss the opportunity to expand their bakery, their _passion._ But it should only be three more days. Her parents would come back and everything would go back to normal. Well as normal as it could be with Marinette being Ladybug and all.

On Thursday, 5 days since Marinette's parents had left, Alya decided to take matters into her own hands. She hadn't seen her best friend smile in five days and even Chloe was missing it! So Alya had decided to walk Marinette to school, send her texts to check up on her through the day, and Alya even took Marinette out to lunch with Nino and Adrien! But her attempts were fruitless. There wasn't even so much as the tiniest bit of upward curve in Marinette's lips. Try as anyone might, there was still nothing. So it was time to confront Marinette about it.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled to her friend. " Can we go to the park today? We could study together since Ms. Mendeleiev _insisted_ we take a task tomorrow and give us a mountain of homework."

Marinette, who was a little more than slightly frazzled as she was getting no more than 4 hours of sleep on a good day, shook her head. "I can't, Alya. I'm helping out at the bakery today." Marinette hadn't told anyone that her parents were gone at the moment. She was going to! She really was...but then she noticed how her friends were fussing about her. How Marinette looked like she needed more sleep, how she was later to class than usual, but Marinette was fine! She didn't want her friends to worry about her even more because she knew she was okay! Sure, Marinette knew she probably didn't get enough sleep, but she couldn't let her parents down! She couldn't let Paris down!

"Marinette, I'm sure your parents can handle themselves. Just come to the park with me, it will be fun!" Alya insisted. She was getting a little frustrated as to why Marinette wouldn't just tell her what was going on. Her best friend would run into class, looking like she had just rolled out of bed, with dark circles under her eyes that just wouldn't go away. Alya was more than worried.

"No, Alya, I'm going home to help them. I told them...I _promised_ them I would," Marinette was almost pleading at this point. She was trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. She couldn't let her friends worry! She quickly pushed passed Alya in an attempt to get home before she started weeping.

"Marinette! Wait!" Alya exclaimed. But Marinette was already running, and Alya knew she wasn't going to catch her.

The world spun underneath Marinette as she ran home. She was trying not to cry, _she didn't want to cry_. Superheroes weren't supposed to cry. They were supposed to be strong! They were supposed to be fearless! But all Marinette wanted right now was freedom. _Freedom_ she thought as she ran into her house. _Freedom_ she thought as she collapsed onto her bed. But her thoughts…. were interrupted by a buzz. Her parents wanted to talk.

"Marinette, you should really tell them that you don't think you can handle this on your own," Tikki remarked.

" I can't, Tikki, this bakery is their passion and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And it makes them happy," Marinette explained. She dried her eyes and made sure they were no longer red. She dimmed her lights so her parents wouldn't see the dark circles under her eyes and sent an okay back to her parents. She answered the FaceTime call that came right after.

"Marinette! How are you?!" Came her father's boisterous yell. Even Marinette's father's antics couldn't bring a real smile to her face, not that she noticed of course.

"I'm fine, Papa, how are you and Mom?" Marinette replied as she tried to keep the tiredness out of her voice. Oh! And she had patrol tonight! Her first one with Chat Noir since her parents left. Of course, Marinette did see him during fights as Hawkmoth has insisted on creating new akumas almost every night, but each fight lacked the usual banter. Marinette was so focused on trying to stay awake, trying to keep calm, and trying to keep everyone safe, that she forgot to even acknowledge her partner. And of course, Chat Noir noticed this (this was his love we are talking about!) and try as he might to pry the truth from her, she never budged. Not that there was much time to talk anyways see as Marinette would leave as soon as the fight was over.

"Oh, we're fine, darling. What about the bakery? Are you holding up alright?" her mother questioned.

"Of course, Mom! The bakery is fine, I just miss you guys," Marinette supplied as she tried to keep the fake smile up.

"That's wonderful to hear! And of course we miss you, too, but we also had something to discuss," Sabine said slowly. " We were wondering, if you are alright with it, if we could stay a couple more days to continue figuring out how to expand our bakery," Sabine finished, looking at her daughter hopefully.

"How many more days would you be gone?" Marinette all but whispered.

" Probably just an extra 5 days," Her father supplied. ' _Oh god,'_ Marinette thought ' _I only had two days left! Now they'll be gone for another week!'_ But she knew she couldn't say no. Even though Marinette wanted nothing more than to just say no, to cry out and to tell her parents how hard things have become, how little sleep she was getting, but she knew she couldn't as soon as she saw her parents face. It was the exact same as the night before her parents had left. When they expected… no, they hoped that their daughter would agree. And she did then and she was going to now.

"Well, what do you expect me to say? No? Of course you should stay!" Marinette exclaimed with fake excitement.

" Oh, thank you, sweetie! We've got to go now, but know that we love and miss you!" Her dad replied.

"Love you, too," came her strained reply. And just like that, the call was over. Marinette collapsed onto her bed and sobbed. Deep, heart-wrenching sobs that made even Tikki want to cry. Her chosen was lying on her bed, eyes red and puffy, crying a river. No, Marinette was crying a whole hurricane. Every pent up emotion came out of her eyes and didn't stop. She tried and tried and tried to make it stop but the dam had broken. _Heroes don't cry Heroes don't cry Heroes don't cryHeroesdon'tcryheroesdon'tcryHEROESDON'T CRY!_ And she stopped. But Marinette didn't feel any better. They say time heals all wounds but hers kept getting bigger. Instead of helping herself, though, Marinette dried her eyes and waited just long enough for them to lose their redness. She had patrol, after all. It would make her feel better, she assured herself.

It didn't. If anything, it made her feel worse. Marinette knew how much Paris needed Ladybug, but Marinette didn't understand just how much she needed to be _Marinette_.

The patrol was anything but eventful. Her and Chat Noir had met up at the Eiffel Tower and set off on their courses without a word. Chat knew that something was wrong with his Lady, but she wouldn't open up. She barely talked to him and she wouldn't smile. As soon as they met up again, Chat tried to pry the truth from her.

"My Lady, what has been worrying your pretty little heart for this long? This cat can only take so much," Chat inquired. He knew that Ladybug was extremely stressed out and was trying not to scare her off.

"Nothing, Chat, it's not your problem," came the curt reply

"Yeah, well, you could share and then I could maybe help you through whatever this is. It has obviously taken its toll on you, My Lady, and I'm not afraid to admit that it worries me," Chat countered. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help. Hell, I don't need anyone's help! Stay out of something that doesn't concern you!" Ladybug snarled. She heard the little voice in the back of her head that said that Chat didn't deserve this, but it felt so _good_. It felt good to finally just yell and relieve some of the pent up emotions.

"Ok, fine! You want to argue? Let's argue. I don't know what has been going on in your normal life, but it is killing me! And you know what's worse?! You won't accept any fucking help! Jesus Christ who or what has fucked you up so emotionally and mentally that you've just completely just shut down?! You don't talk to me anymore and you just keep pushing away! You refuse to open up to those who care about you!" Chat retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't live up to everyone's expectations! I'm sorry that I haven't been the best partner! I'm sorry that I'm such a mess and that everyone who tries to help I push away, and and I'm just sorry that I'm su- such a _terrible_ h- hero!" Ladybug broke down in agonized sobs. She finally broke. "I'm ...I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Oh, My Lady, I didn't know. I shouldn't have yelled. You don't have anything to apologize for. Please, just… just let me help. Let others help." Chat finished and wrapped Ladybug up in a comforting hug. She continued to weep on his shoulder, but that was fine. He would be there to help.

"Th- thank you fo- for forgiving me. I've been a jerk!" Ladybug cried. She leaned out of the hug and sat next to Chat. "I've just been so overwhelmed with everything that I've had going on along with being a superhero. I've had to take over my parent's shop while they were away. They've been gone for 5 days already and are going to be gone for another 7! And I haven't told anybody about it…" At this, Chat's eyes widened to a hilarious size. "I meant to, I promise!" Ladybug consoled, "I kind of just… lost track of everything that I had to do. I had to be a hero, then a student, a good daughter, a good friend, and then a hero all over again. I just… have been so overwhelmed," She finished.

"Why don't I take patrol the next couple of times until your parents are home and you have gotten enough sleep. Don't even try to deny the sleep one… the dark circles around your eyes are something your mask can't hide," Chat advised.

"You don't have to do that, Chat. You won't get as much sleep then," Ladybug remarked.

"It's something I want to do, though. Let me help you this way. I don't know who you are actually, so this is the only way I can help. Let me...please."

"Fine, but as soon as my parents are home, I'm joining you again!"

"Deal! Also, I would advise you ask your friends for help, I'm sure they have noticed something in the last 5 days and would love for you to open up to them," Chat encouraged.

"I guess I could so that, too. Some help would be nice. And thank you, Chat. You really helped me." Confessed Ladybug as she pulled Chat in for one more hug. "I'll see you soon," she promised.

Marinette arrived early at school the next day. She was going to take Chat's advice and ask for some help.

Adrien arrived first. ' _His father must make him,'_ Marinette thought. Adrien immediately noticed sitting on the steps. Glad that she might finally be getting better from whatever she was going through, he made his way over to her.

"Hey, Marinette! How are you?" Adrien asked, polite as ever. The sight of Marinette at school gave him hope, but the dark circles that lingered under her eyes constantly diminished it somewhat.

"I'm fine, Adrien, just a little tired," Marinette was, in truth, tired. She was on patrol last night and did get to bed at a decent time, but a night's worth of mediocre sleep wasn't going to fix anything. It also, apparently, was not enough to make her care that her crush was talking to her.

Alya and Nino came together, walking with their fingers intertwined. Upon seeing Marinette at school early (with Adrien no less! They both shipped them), they basically ran over to her.

"Girl, what are you doing here so early?" Alya immediately asked.

"There's actually something I wanted to tell you…" Marinette began. "Sooooo ...myparentshavebeengonefor6daysandIhavehadtotakecareofthebakeryalongwitheverythingelse."

"Ok, I'm just gonna say this for everyone...what?" asked Nino.

"Um… my parents have been gone for 6 days and I have had to take care of the bakery along with everything else. They will be coming back in 6 more days, though." Marinette supplied. "Oh, whatever… I have actually been just so overwhelmed with everything and I want to apologize for acting so weird and I need help."

"MARINETTE!" all three friends shouted so loud that said girl in question flinched so hard she almost fell over.

"Marinette, you don't have to apologize. If we had known that you had been going through all that, we would have immediately helped," Adrien said gently.

"Yeah, girl, why didn't you come and tell us?!" continued Alya.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to burden you guys," muttered Marinette.

"Well, guess who's coming over for the next week to help! I also require pastries," Nino remarked, earning a laugh from Marinette. All friends froze just to savor it. The first laugh from Marinette in a week!

"Of course, Nino. You will be the taste tester." Marinette assured him with a smile. "Now, I'm here early and I'm not going to waste this opportunity. Let's go inside."

As the group walked through the classroom door, everyone already in turned to see their own miniature sun shining. The light of the class was smiling and not even Chloe had the heart to say anything.

 **Alright, what's up! I know it's been a while, but I kind of lost inspiration after the lost this story the first time. But I finished it and made it longer than I normally do. So uh, I hope you liked it! See ya later, Stars!**


End file.
